Know your stars: Xiaolin Showdown Style
by Nezzy2
Summary: Note to smart people: If your so smart...why are you reading the summary.
1. Omi

**KNOW YOUR STARS**

?- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

Omi- Hey...who is that, Jack spicer, is that you?

?- Omi...likes Nick Lachey.

Omi- So, he is a good actor.

?- Luckily Omi I have a song for you.

Omi- Oh...and what would that be?

?- If you think you might be gay then your gay(clap,clap). If you think you might be gay then your gay(clap, clap). If you think you might be gay and you dream of **_NICK LACHEY._** If you think you might be gay then your gay.

Omi- Oh HAHA! VERY FUNNY!

?- Omi...wears dipars.

Omi- Yeah...I wear dipars. Its really, really comfterable.

?- Omi...admits it.

Omi- WAIT A SEC...

?- Omi...hates south park.

Omi- What is this South Park you speak of ?

(mob comes in)

person #1- Get the south Park hater (pick him up)

(in a hole)

Omi- HELP ME! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!

?- Now you know Omi...the South Park hater.

Omi- WAIT...I WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SOUTH PARK IS!


	2. Kimiko

_**KNOW YOUR STARS**_

?- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

**Kimiko**- Who the hell said that. Is that you Rai?

?- Kimiko...she loves Raimundo.

**Kimiko**-What the hell? Is that you Dojo?

**Rai**- C'mon Kimiko this sexy body.

?- Kimko...thinks Raimundo and wants to hump him **ALL NIGHT LONG!**

**Kimiko**- oo WHAT THE BEEP!

**CDG**- **Whoa! **I actually typed that. **HOLY CRAP!**

?-Kimiko hates Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko Luvers**- hey don't hate appriciate!

**Kimiko**- Why the hell would I appriciate.

(little boy comes out of crowed)

**Boy**- Because chica. it's cool!

**Kimiko**- Are you a gay beaner!

**Boy**- Yes.

**Kimiko**- you suck monkey balls!

**Boy**-I hope your happy, you made a beaner cry today.

**Kimiko**- And your point is...

**Boy**- (runs away crying)

**Code Lyoko Luvers**- Get her!

**Kimiko**- Star Hanabi! (shoots fire)

?- Kimiko...

**Kimiko**- YOU WON'T STOP WILL YOU!

?- NEVER!

**Kimiko-** I hate you SO much.

?- Kimiko...thimks CLAY is the sexiest person on Earth.

**Crazy devil girl**- Well, who doesnt thinks that.

**?-** And now you know...Kimiko.

Kimiko- NO THEY DON'T. COME BACK HERE YOU JACKASS!

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED**. Its a long story. And i'm sorry if I had offended anyone in thischapter. i'mnot gonna make fun of Clay because he's to sexy. 


	3. Dojo

World1der- woooo i'm back finally i thought i would never get a break from skool

Omi- YOU!!!!

World1der- OH SNAP!!!

Omi- YOU WILL PAY!!!

World1der- I dont have any money!!!

Omi- Oh really...?

World1der- yea

Omi- oh carry on then

World1der- What a sad lil monk

* * *

**KNOW YOUR STARS**

?- Know your stars, Know your stars,Know your stars

Dojo- Hey whos that

?- Dojo, he likes humping desks

Dojo- NNO I DONT...one time that happened

?- Dojo, likes watching hentai

Dojo- well i have to feed my hormones somehow...i mean what kinda guy doesnt watch hentai

Me- Oh no...

Dojo- I mean the internet is for porn

Me- no its not

Dojo- The internet is for porn!

Me- Noooo

Dojo-The internet if for porn!

Me- DOJO

Dojo- Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!

Me- That's gross you're a pervert

Dojo- Ah, sticks and stones world1der

Me- NO really, your a pervert, normal people don't sit at home and look, At porn on the internet

Dojo- Ohhhh?

Me-What?!

Dojo-You have no idea, ready normal people?

NORMAL PEOPLE- Ready--- ready ----ready

Dojo- Let me hear it!

Dojo AND GUYS- The internet is for porn!

Jack- Sorry nezzy

Dojo and guys- The internet is for porn!

Jack- I like lezzys!

Dojo- All these guys unzip their flies, For porn, porn, porn!

Me- The internet is not for porn!!

Dojo and guys- PORN!, PORN, P---

ME- HOLD ON A SECOND!

ME- Now i know for a fact that you, Dashi, check your portfolio and trade stocks online

Dashi- That's correct.

Me- And Master Fung, you buy things on

Master Fung- Sure

Me- And Chase you keep selling your possesions on Ebay

Chase- Yes I do!

Me- And Jack, you sent me that sweet online birthday card

Jack- True

Dojo- Oh, but nezzy, what you think he do . . .after? hmm?

Jack...yeah

Me- EEEWWWWW!

Guys- The internet is for porn!

Me- Gross!

Guys- The internet is for porn

Me- I hate porn

Dojo- Grab your dick and double click

Me-...

Dojo- For porn, porn, porn!

All but me- (harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn

Me- I'm leaving!

Guys- Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn

Me- I hate the internet!

Guys- Porn, porn, porn, porn

Dojo- The internet is for

Dojo and sum- The internet is for

ALL but me- The internet is for PORN!

?- WILL U ALL SHUT THE !# UP!!! DAM ITS JUST PORNO...AND SEE CAUSE OF U LITTLE BITCHES WE RAN OUT OF F!#ING TIME!!!

* * *

The song is "The Internet is for porn" from Avenue Q 


End file.
